Lihat Aku Di Sini
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Melupakan seseorang dengan cepat memang bukan hal yang dapat dipercayai/"Tidak bisakah kau lihat aku di sini?"/"Tidakkah kau lihat sang Kazekage masih lajang?"/Dedicated for K-NEWEST event


Hai minna ~^_^~

Aku kembali dengan pairing GaaIno :3

Yoroshiku ne minna-san !

This fic is dedicated for K-NEWEST event.

Warning : OOC, typo(s) dan semi-canon.

**Disclaimer** : Sayangnya Naruto bukan punyaku *geplaked* tapi punya Bang Masashi.

* * *

**Lihat Aku Di Sini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

"Kazekage-sama, kita sudah sampai," Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan keluar dari mobil dinas.

Kazekage muda itu menginjakkan kaki ke tanah Konoha. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak ke sini. Kalau diingat-ingat, mungkin dia terakhir ke sini adalah saat upacara pengangkatan sahabatnya menjadi Rokudaime hokage. Melihat bangunan-bangunan yang berwarna-warni, senang rasanya. Tidak seperti di Suna yang hanya didominasi warna coklat.

Gaara menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Harus dia akui, dia rindu desa ini. Dengan semua kehangatan yang tersedia di sini. Semua keceriaan, kebahagiaan yang pertama kali menyambut pemuda ini. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, orang-orang yang ramah, dan banyak lagi.

Tapi, walaupun perasaan Gaara yang melankolis tadi, dia tetap memasang wajah datar yang sudah menjadi _trademark_nya. Hah, dasar Gaara.

Gaara sudah akan jalan-jalan ketika pengawalnya mengikutinya. Dia hanya melirik pengawalnya itu dan berpikir sesaat.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar. Kalian duluan saja ke ruang Hokage. Tunggu aku di rumah tamu." ucap Gaara tenang.

"Tapi, Kazekage-sama, bukankah kita harus melihat persiapan itu?" tanya salah seorang pengawal.

"Keberatankah kalian kalau aku akan mengunjunginya sendiri? Kalian bisa duluan." jawab Gaara.

"Te-tentu saja tidak Kazekage-sama. Baiklah, kami duluan." kata pengawal-pengawal Gaara. Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil dan kemudian melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya yang terputus.

"Hei, kenapa Kazekage-sama begitu ya? Aneh sekali,"

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia kangen dengan desa ini. Dia kan punya kenangan yang bagus dengan desa ini, jadi mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

"Hmm, benar juga. Ya sudah ayo ke ruang Hokage,"

* * *

**~ GaaIno ~**

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu menelusuri jalan-jalan di desa Konoha dengan damai. Sesekali—ralat, setiap kali ada orang lewat, mereka selalu membungkukkan badan. Gaara cukup terkenal juga di desa ini sebagai Kazekage.

Gaara memandang dengan penuh perhatian setiap sisi-sisi desa Konoha ini. Sekelebat-sekelebat memori kenangan terus berputar di dalam otaknya. Tanpa sadar dia memecahkan topeng dinginnya; dia tersenyum. Lengkungan indah yang jarang dia lakukan di wajahnya yang _cool_. Hal ini membuat beberapa gadis memandangnya dengan terpesona. Yah memang Gaara itu tampan, apalagi ditambah senyumnya yang langka dia tunjukkan.

Ketika memori kenangan itu berhenti berputar di otak Gaara, dia menyadari kalau dia sedang tersenyum dan menjadi tatapan para gadis. Dengan segera dia memasang wajah datarnya lagi dan terus berjalan. Sedangkan para gadis itu tetap terpesona dengan sosok Kazekage Suna itu.

Tapi, lengkungan indah itu Gaara munculkan lagi saat dia berada di jalan yang lumayan sepi. Mungkin dia terhanyut dengan suasana yang tenang. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit merah dan mengingat kenangan-kenangan dia saat dia di sini. Mulai dari ujian chunnin, sampai dia bertemu dengan sosok Naruto yang banyak merubah hidupnya.

Agak jauh di sana dari arah berlawanan, terlihat sosok gadis yang sedang membawa karangan-karangan bunga berwarna putih. Dia hanya menunduk ke bawah menatap jalan dan berjalan dengan lunglai. dia menutupi mukanya dengan bunga-bunga yang dipeluknya itu sehingga dia tidak tahu bahwa di depannya ada seorang Kazekage muda yang juga tidak memperhatikan jalan karena melamun dengan indahnya.

Dan tentu saja.

_*BRUKK*_

Kedua mata dua orang itu membuka perlahan secara bersamaan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka sama-sama membelalakkan mata mereka.

Mereka tetap terpaku dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Gadis yang membawa karangan-karangan bunga itu jatuh di atas dada bidang milik Kazekage. Karangan-karangan bunganya terpental jatuh tidak karuan. Sedangkan pemuda yang berada di bawah gadis itu tanpa sadar memegang kepala belakang gadis itu. Dahi mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Gaara, yang sadar duluan dari penubrukan dan menyadari posisi mereka, tanpa diduga mengeluarkan semburat merah dari kedua pipinya. Tidak pernah dia sedekat ini dengan gadis lainnya selain dengan kakak perempuannya, Temari. Beberapa saat kemudian muka gadis itu juga memerah. Dan mereka berdua langsung melepaskan diri masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak konsentrasi saat berjalan," ucap gadis berambut pirang panjang itu memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat sunyi menyelimuti mereka. Dia berkata begitu sambil tetap memandang jalan dengan muram.

Gaara yang masih menunduk berusaha menurunkan darahnya yang tiba-tiba naik ke pipinya itu mendongak dan melihat gadis itu meminta maaf.

Dan usaha Gaara untuk menghilangkan semburat merah tidak berhasil. Malahan mukanya bertambah merah melihat gadis di depannya itu. Mata biru _sapphire_ yang menawan, rambut pirang panjang terikat dengan rapi di belakang yang cantik, dan lekuk tubuh yang kelihatan jelas karena dia menggunakan pakaian mini. Gaara dengan cepat menutup matanya dan merutuki dirinya kenapa dia memandang gadis itu dengan intens.

Diam kembali menyelimuti mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian Gaara yang sepertinya sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya membuka matanya dan berdiri. Gadis itu juga berdiri, tapi usahanya gagal. Dia jatuh terduduk lagi. Sepertinya pergelangan kakinya terkilir karena insiden penubrukan yang tidak disengaja tadi.

Gaara yang menyadari itu hanya berpikir dalam diam. Sebagai laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab dia harus membawa gadis ini pulang. Tapi, itu akan mengganggu acara nostalgianya. Ah, sudahlah. Keselamatan lebih penting kan?

Kazekage muda itu mengambil karangan-karangan bunga yang terpental dan memberikannya kepada gadis itu.

"Ini karangan bungamu, err… Yamanaka-san?" ucap Gaara sambil setengah bertanya, apakah ingatannya benar bahwa gadis di depan ini adalah salah satu mantan rookie 9 di Konoha.

Ino yang mendengar ini langsung mendongak. Kenapa pria muda ini bisa tahu namaku? Pikir Ino bertanya-tanya. Begitu Ino mendongak, dia langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Ka-kazekage-sama!" ucap Ino tak percaya. Gaara hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Dengan segera Ino berusaha berdiri dengan tertatih-tatih. Sementara Gaara diam dan masih membawa karangan-karangan bunga Ino. Setelah akhirnya Ino bisa berdiri dengan susah payah, dia membungkukkan badannya.

"Maafkan saya karena menubruk anda! Sungguh saya tidak sengaja!" ucap Ino sambil membungkukkan badannya. Gaara tetap diam. Sampai beberapa lama Ino mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jadi benar kan kalau kau Yamanaka-san?"

"Ya! Saya Yamanaka Ino. Seangkatan dengan Kazekage-sama," jawab Ino.

"Hn. Ini karangan-karangan bungamu yang jatuh. Maaf sudah menabrakmu." ucap Gaara sambil menyodorkan karangan bungan Ino. Ino menyambutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Terima kasih, Kazekage-sama. Dan anda tidak perlu minta maaf, yang salah itu saya karena menabrak Kazekage-sama," jawab Ino yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Kita sama-sama salah karena kita tidak memperhatikan jalan. Kalau begitu, ayo aku antar ke rumahmu," kata Gaara dengan senyum tipisnya. Ino langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan kaget tidak percaya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah repot-repot Kazekage-sama! Saya bisa pulang sendiri kok!" ucap Ino menolak tawaran Gaara. Gaara hanya diam saja.

"Sa-saya pulang dulu, Kazekage-sama." lanjut Ino setelah Gaara tidak menjawab pernyataan Ino barusan. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah, kunoichi berambut pirang itu jatuh terjembab jalanan. Gaara yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas pendek dan berjongkok menghampiri Ino.

"Apa kau lupa kalau pergelangan kakimu terkilir?" tanya Gaara dengan agak kesal.

"Ma-maafkan saya Kazekage-sama! Sa-saya—eh!" ucapan Ino terpotong karena Kazekage muda itu menaruh lengan Ino di lehernya dan tangannya berada di pinggang Ino yang terekspos.

"Rumahmu ke arah mana?" tanya Gaara.

"Ka-kazekage-sama, anda tidak perlu melakukan hal in—"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Katakan di mana rumahmu." potong Gaara dengan tegas. Ino hanya diam saja dan menurut. Dia menunjuk ke sebuah belokan yang agak jauh di sana. Dan Gaara pun menopang sebagian berat Ino agar kaki terkilirnya tidak menerima berat tubuhnya.

Untung saja jalan itu sepi. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat. Untung saja tidak ada yang menganggap apa-apa. Walaupun situasinya sangat menguntungkan begitu, tetap saja kedua insan itu tidak bisa tenang. Gaara yang memegang pinggang ramping Ino bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya kulitnya. Jantung Gaara berdebar kencang. Dan jangan lupa bonus semburat merah yang semakin merah karena Ino mengalungkan lengannya dengan erat. Sehingga Gaara pun menoleh ke arah lain.

Jangan kira kalau Ino biasa saja. Dalam posisi setengah gendong dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang keren, apalagi itu adalah seorang Kazekage bukanlah hal biasa. Jantungnya ikut bertalu-talu. Ino tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan aneh ini bisa terjadi lagi pada pemuda lain selain dengan ninja berambut nanas itu. Dan tak lupa semburat merah menghiasi pipi putihnya itu. Akhirnya dia hanya menunduk dan mengeratkan lengannya pada leher Gaara agar tidak jatuh.

Shikamaru.

Ya.

Ino teringat lagi dengannya. Dia lihat karangan-karangan bunga yang ada di salah satu tangannya itu dengan sedih dan muram. Tanpa terasa air bening dari pelupuk mata Ino berhasil keluar dengan bebasnya membasahi bunga itu. Kesedihan yang dia usahakan untuk tidak memancar sekarang terpecah juga.

Gaara yang merasakan tangannya basah langsung melirik Ino. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika dia melihat Ino sedang menangis deras walaupun tanpa suara. Bunga yang dipegangnya kini menjadi sangat basah karena dia tangisi. Dan sampai tangan Gaara pun kena imbasnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang salah?" tanya Gaara tanpa menyembunyikan rasa kuatir dan penasaran. Entah sejak kapan Gaara jadi perhatian seperti ini.

Menyadari bahwa Gaara mengetahui dia menangis, dia langsung mengusap-usap matanya dengan lengan tangan yang membawa bunga-bunga.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Kazekage-sama. Ha-hanya… em… ka-kakiku! Yah, kakiku sakit sekali," jawab Ino sambil menyembunyikan nada sedih dari ucapannya. Tapi usaha itu sia-sia, Gaara dapat menangkap aura kesedihan dari diri Ino.

Walaupun penasaran dengan masalah yang didera Ino, Gaara diam saja untuk menjaga wibawanya sebagai seorang Kazekage dan juga menjaga _image_.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dan Ino menunjukkan arah-arah rumahnya, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah Ino. Sebuah ruko tepatnya. Di depan tertulis "Toko Bunga Yamanaka" dan di situ berdirilah seorang pria paruh baya berambut pirang sedang menatap jam tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Ayah, _okaeri_," ucap Ino sehingga pria itu menoleh ke arah Ino dengan kaget.

"Ino! Demi Tuhan dari mana saja kamu sampai sore begini! Dan—" omelan Inoichi terhenti ketika dia melihat siapa yang berada di samping Ino. Sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tatapan Inoichi yang kaget.

"Ka-kazekage-sama! Maafkan karena anakku ini sangat merepotkan anda," ucap Inoichi sambil membungkukkan badannya. Disambut dengan tatapan agak kesal dari Ino. Gaara yang melihat Ino hanya tersenyum geli.

"Bangunlah, Paman. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Gaara tenang. Mukanya kembali datar ketika Inoichi mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu kemudian Gaara memberikan Ino kepada ayahnya.

"Seharusnya saya yang minta maaf. Karena saya, pergelangan kaki Ino terkilir dan tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik," tambah Gaara sebelum Inoichi menanggapi kata-kata Gaara barusan. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Gaara menyadari bahwa dia memanggil Ino dengan nama depannya. Dengan segera pipinya mulai memunculkan semburat-semburat merah lagi. Dia mencoba menepisnya dan akhirnya berhasil. Dia tidak tahu kalau Ino juga ikut memerah dan Inoichi yang bingung.

"Tidak apa Kazekage-sama. Tapi tetap saja saya meminta maaf atas kejadian ini." jawab Inoichi. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu." kata Gaara berpamitan. Inoichi hanya mengangguk. Lalu Gaara menatap Ino yang masih belum sadar dari semburat merahnya. Dan dia pun tahu bahwa Ino memerah karena Gaara memanggilnya Ino. Berniat menggoda, Gaara menepuk lengan Ino dan membuat Ino sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Ino." ucap Gaara dengan nada agak sedikit jahil. Muka Ino bertambah merah. Ayahnya yang berposisi seperti Gaara menolong Ino tadi hanya bermuka tanda tanya.

Setelah puas melihat wajah Ino yang tak kunjung padam, Gaara membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya pada Inoichi dan Inoichi pun membalasnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah pria muda itu berjalan memunggungi ayah dan anak itu, dia dikagetkan dengan suara Ino.

"_Bye bye_, Kaze-kun!" ucap Ino. Mau tak mau Gaara menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat kunoichi cantik itu. Dia melihat Ino sedang tersenyum jahil. Ah, dia balas menggoda ternyata. Dia buru-buru berbalik sebelum topeng datarnya rusak lagi karena semburat-semburat merah di pipinya.

Setelah Gaara sudah benar-benar pergi, ayahnya menatap Ino yang masih saja tersenyum jahil.

"Ino sayang, kamu berhutang cerita pada Ayah." ucap Inoichi dengan tajam dan tegas layaknya seorang ayah yang khawatir.

Ino hanya bisa nyengir.

* * *

**~ GaaIno ~**

* * *

"Apa benar hanya itu? Hmm?" tanya Inoichi ragu setelah Ino menceritakan semuanya yang baru saja terjadi.

"Demi Tuhan benar Ayah!" jawab Ino dengan kesal. Dia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang sudah terperban dengan rapi.

"Lalu kenapa lama sekali pulangnya jika hanya begitu kejadiannya? Dan kamu pun tidak jadi mengantarkan bunga yang seharusnya untuk Shikamaru. Bunganya malah kau cemplungkan ke sungai hingga jadi basah seperti ini. Bagaimana sih kamu ini, Ino!"

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak sengaja jatuh ke sungai kan? Dan, memang sebelum bertemu Kazekage panda itu aku jalan-jalan sebentar," ucap Ino dengan agak muram.

"Huh, ya sudah terserahlah," kata Inoichi mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Inoichi berjalan menjauh dari kamar anaknya itu.

Ino menghela nafas. Dia memutar-mutar bunga yang 'jatuh' ke sungai itu. Ya, sungai hatinya. Dia masih belum bisa menghadapi kenyataan ini. Tidak mampu. Memang sulit kalau jatuh cinta dengan orang yang tidak peka. Dan dianya diam saja, menunggu sang pria untuk menyatakan. Tapi apa? Akhirnya malah seperti ini.

Mau menyatakan cinta sekarang? Sudah terlambat! Dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Perasaan menyesal menjalari hati Ino yang sedang galau. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia menyatakannya? Dia sudah tahu kalau pria malas itu sangat tidak peka tapi kenapa dia dengan sabar menunggunya? Ingin menyatakan perasaanya sekarang, itu pun tidak mungkin. Dia tidak ingin melihat _strategist_ Konoha itu tidak menikmati kehidupan barunya hanya karena sahabatnya yang bodoh ini menyatakan cinta.

Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak mau mengganggunya, tapi kalau tidak dikatakan tidak akan terasa ringan jika bertemu dengannya. Sahabat harus saling membantu, ingat? Ino berpikir selama beberapa lama. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak menyatakan perasaannya agar dia tidak terganggu. Ino hanya ingin membantu sahabatnya itu untuk bahagia, itu saja.

Ino menghela nafas lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia berharap ada seseorang yang bisa sedikit menghibur hatinya. Ayahnya? Tidak. Sakura? Dia sekarang jarang bertemu kunoichi berambut pink itu sejak dia menikah dengan si Rokudaime. Chouji? Mungkin bisa, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia pasti akan mengajak Ino makan. Siapa lagi yang bisa? Ino membaringkan tubuhnya pada kasur ungunya.

Gaara.

Pikiran Ino sekelebat mampir ke sosok dingin itu. Jujur, Ino cukup senang bisa mengerjai kazekage panda itu. Entah kenapa pipinya memerah ketika Gaara memanggil nama depannya. Dan entah kenapa Gaara juga memerah ketika Ino memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaze-kun. Padahal belum sehari mereka saling bicara, mereka sudah memanggil dengan nama khusus. Aneh bukan? Tapi cukup lucu juga.

Ino berpikir lagi. Kalau memang hanya Kazekage panda itu yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, itu akan sulit. Ino tahu kapan dia berusaha dan menyerah. Lihatlah Gaara! Seorang Kazekage Suna. Dan dia sendiri? Hanya kunoichi biasa yang tidak sehebat istri Rokudaime. Untuk ketiga kalinya Ino menghela napas. Dia menarik selimutnya ke atas.

Yah, tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap, kan?

* * *

**~ GaaIno ~**

* * *

Matahari pagi menyapa desa Konoha dengan hangat dan ceria. Semua warga desa mulai sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Tetapi tidak dengan gadis cantik berambut pirang satu ini. Yang dia lakukan malah menarik selimutnya ke atas lagi sampai menutupi kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menekan-nekan tombol _off _di jam wekernya. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Ino! Bangun! Kamu harus mengantarkan bunga-bunga lagi kan karena kamu kemarin malah menjatuhkannya ke sungai!" teriak Inoichi sambil mengetuk pintu anaknya. Ino hanya berwajah kesal karena ada yang mengganggu acara tidurnya.

"Iya Ayah!" sahut Ino dari dalam.

"Setengah jam lagi turunlah! Kita sarapan," balas Inoichi kemudian dia meninggalkan pintu kamar bernuansa ungu itu.

Ino yang matanya masih lima _watt _berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar mandinya. Hei, kenapa dia tidak merasakan sakit di pergelangan kakinya? Ino langsung melebarkan mata birunya itu dan duduk untuk melepas perban yang terlilit rapi di kakinya.

Sret. Sret. Sret.

Kaki Ino kembali pulih dari sakitnya. Ino hanya memandang takjub pada kakinya itu. Dia harus bertanya kepada ayahnya nanti.

Setelah mandi, ganti baju dan sebagainya yang diperlukan, Ino berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Di sana dia sudah melihat Inoichi duduk di depan meja yang penuh makanan. Ino mengambil tempat yang berlawanan dengan ayahnya.

"Ayah, obat apa yang Ayah berikan pada pergelangan kakiku kemarin? Sekarang sudah sembuh lho!" ucap Ino memulai pembicaraan dengan ayahnya. Yang diajak bicara tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, ternyata Shikaku tidak sia-sia memberi obat yang multifungsi itu," jawab Inoichi dengan tersenyum senang. Ino hanya kembali muram karena mengingat keluarga itu. Inoichi yang menyadari perubahan mimik anaknya, bertanya apa ada yang salah. Tapi Ino menyangkal dan acara sarapan itu berlangsung diam setelahnya.

"Ayah, aku akan mengantarkan bunga ini ke Shika dan akan di sana sampai pestanya selesai. Ayah jangan khawatirkan aku ya," ucap Ino setelah mereka menyudahi acara sarapan mereka.

"Iya. Hati-hati, jangan sampai jatuh lagi bunganya. Dasar tidak hati-hati," jawab ayahnya. Ino hanya tersenyum masam dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk membawa baju pestanya.

Setelah keluar dari rumahnya, Ino berjalan pelan-pelan sambil memeluk karangan-karangan bunga yang baru dan tangan satunya memegang tas yang berisi baju pestanya nanti. Dalam diam Ino berpikir, apakah dia sudah siap dengan kenyataan yang akan dihadapinya ini? Ino memejamkan matanya. Dia harus tegar setelah dia sudah menangis deras akhir-akhir ini. dia tidak mau memunculkan air matanya lagi nanti di pesta. Dengan yakin, Ino menganggukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian Ino teringat dengan sang Kazekage penghibur hatinya itu. Hmm, di mana ya dia sekarang? Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Tanya Ino dalam hati. Tapi kemudian Ino sadar apa yang telah dipikirkannya.

"Kenapa harus Kazekage panda itu? Tidak ada yang lain ya memangnya," ucap Ino tanpa sadar.

"Hoo, kau punya julukan baru lagi untukku, gadis pirang?" sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Ino. Orang itu mengambil karangan-karangan bunga yang dipeluk Ino. Dengan ragu-ragu dia menoleh ke arah kiri.

"Ka-kazekage-sama!" seru Ino tertahan. Dan jantungnya hampir copot ketika dia sadar apa yang dia katakan barusan. Dengan segera dia membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Kazekage-sama! Saya, err,… sa-saya minta maaf!" ucap Ino gugup. Gaara hanya tersenyum geli. Tentu saja Ino tidak mengetahuinya karena Ino sedang membungkukkan badannya. Gaara tidak menanggapinya, malah dia berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang masih dalam posisi minta maaf.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Ino yang tidak mendapat tanggapan dari sang Kazekage, mengangkat kepalanya dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika dia menanggapi bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di depannya. Orang-orang yang lewat menatap aneh Ino. Ino hanya memerah karena malu.

Ino berjalan lagi menuju tempat tujuannya dengan kesal. Apakah pemimpin desa bersikap seperti itu? Huh. Dan Ino baru menyadari kalau bunga-bunganya dibawa oleh Gaara. Kenapa bisa ada di tangannya? Pikir Ino bingung. Dengan ragu-ragu Ino menyusul langkah Gaara yang sedang sendirian itu.

"Emm, _Ohayou gozaimasu_, Kazekage-sama," ucap Ino ragu memulai pembicaraan. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hn. _Ohayou_." jawab Gaara. Keheningan tercipta selama beberapa menit dalam kedamaian. Ino yang ingin mengambil bunganya kembali dari pegangan Gaara, bingung harus berkata apa. Ada apa kau ini, Ino! Biasanya kau kan pintar berbasa-basi! Kata _inner_ Ino.

"Hmm, Kazekage-sama?" kata Ino akhirnya.

"Hn."

"Bolehkah… saya meminta bunga saya?" ucap Ino ragu-ragu. Gaara hanya memandang bunga-bunga yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Ini untuk Temari kan? Aku bawa saja," jawab Gaara tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Ino hanya melongo.

"Ng…, tapi—"

"Aku tidak mau bunga ini basah lagi jadi kubawa saja." Potong Gaara. Ino hanya memasang muka muram dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, anda benar. Tapi saya sudah yakin untuk tidak menangis lagi nanti," ucap Ino.

Gaara yang masih belum mengetahui masalahnya, mulai menebak-nebak masalah Ino. Pasti masalah Ino berhubungan dengan pesta ini. Tapi apa? Keluarga mereka tidak ada masalah. Dengan teman-teman sebaya mereka juga sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Hmm, tunggu! Jangan-jangan…

"Tidak kusangka kakakku akan menikah dengan pria pemalas itu." ucap Gaara sambil melirik Ino yang memperdalam tundukannya.

"Yah. Aku—ehm, saya juga tidak menyangka," jawab Ino murung.

"Aku kira _top strategist_ Konoha itu akan menikah dengan orang lain. Yah, seperti sahabatnya mungkin?" Ino hanya menunduk dalam dalam mendengar ucapan Gaara. Gaara melirik Ino. Dia lihat tangannya mengusap-usap matanya. Gaara tersenyum puas. Jadi itu masalahnya?

"Bukankah kau sudah yakin untuk tidak menangis?" tanya Gaara sambil menoleh ke arah Ino sepenuhnya dengan muka kembali datar. Ino mengusap matanya lagi dan balas menatap Gaara.

"Maafkan saya, Kazekage-sama. Ada debu masuk tadi," ucap Ino berbohong. Gaara hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit.

"Lupakan dia. Hidupmu akan sulit kalau kau merusak hubungan mereka berdua, kau tahu." ucap Gaara.

"Sa-saya tidak berusaha merusak hubungan mereka. Dan saya tidak mengerti maksud anda, Kazekage-sama," balas Ino dengan nada diriang-riangkan. Gaara yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sandiwara Ino menatap Ino dengan tajam. Sedangkan Ino menghilangkan senyum riangnya tadi.

"…Tidak bisakah kau lihat aku di sini?" ucap Gaara tanpa sadar.

Ino yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Gaara dengan pandangan bingung. Sedangkan Gaara yang menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan langsung menatap depan.

"Ehm, Kazekage-sama, maksud—"

"Kita sampai." ucap Gaara memotong perkataan Ino. Ino yang sudah mau bertanya tidak jadi karena telah disambut dengan kekagetan orang-orang di sana.

"Gaara! Kenapa kau sendiri saja tanpa pengawalmu dan malah membawa gadis cantik?" tanya Kankurou kaget dan sedikit menggoda. Gaara hanya bermuka datar seperti biasa.

"Kami kebetulan bertemu dan tujuan kami pun sama," jawab Gaara tenang. Sedangkan Kankurou memasang seringai jahilnya.

"Hei, nona! Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melihat Gaara berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang wanita kecuali dengan Temari lho!" ucap Kankurou yang sukses membuat Ino sedikit merona merah.

"Hei _PIG_!" sapa seorang wanita berambut pink sambil menepuk pundak Ino.

"Jangan panggil aku _pig_, jidat!" jawab Ino kesal. Tapi begitu Sakura tahu siapa yang ada di samping Ino, jiwa gosip Sakura pun berkoar. Dia menarik Ino menjauh dari Gaara.

"Hei! Apaan sih?"

"Ceritakan padaku sejak kapan kau dengan si Panda itu," ucap Sakura jahil. Ino hanya sedikir memerah mendengarnya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya! Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu kok!" jawab Ino.

"Hmm? Gitu ya sekarang kau. Mentang-mentang aku sudah tidak punya begitu waktu banyak untukmu, sekarang kau main rahasia-rahasiaan,"

"Aku tidak bohong, jidat!" sanggah Ino. Sakura hanya mengerling jahil.

* * *

**~ GaaIno ~**

* * *

"Lho? Bukannya ini dari Ino-san? Kenapa bisa ada di tanganmu?" tanya Temari saat Gaara menemuinya di ruang pengantin wanita.

"Hn. Kami kebetulan bertemu jadi lebih baik aku saja yang menyerahkannya pada kakakku sendiri." Jawab Gaara.

"Tidak, dia pasti janjian dengan gadis ini. Ya kan, Nona?" sahut Kankurou sambil melirik jahil pada Ino.

"Ti-tidak. Kami memang kebetulan bertemu kok," bantah Ino.

"Hmm, bagaimanapun juga terima kasih ya Ino-san telah memberikan bunga-bunga ini," ucap Temari sambil memandang bunga-bunga yang dipegangnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku kan yang mengatur posisi bunga-bunga di altar. Agar lengkap, harus ada bunga juga kan di pengantin wanita," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum yang diusahakan. Temari balas tersenyum.

"Aku harap kau yang akan mendapatkan bunga ini. mengingat semua teman seangkatan kita sudah menikah semua kan? Coba kuingat, Sakura-san dengan Rokudaime-sama, Tenten-san dengan Neji-san, Hinata-san dengan Sasuke-san, dan terakhir kau, Ino-san…" ucap Temari menggoda. Ino hanya tersenyum masam.

"Hmm, semoga saja begitu. Tapi aku juga belum mendapatkan pasangan hingga saat ini, jadi mana mungkin kan? Hehehe," ucap Ino berusaha tertawa.

"Hoo? Kau tidak lihat sang Kazekage masih lajang?" balas Temari sambil melirik ke arah adiknya yang sekarang berdiri di dekat jendela dan memandang luar. Ino hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku undur diri dulu, Temari-san. Masih banyak yang harus aku urus sebelum pemberkatanmu nanti jam 9 dan pesta malamnya," ucap Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan dan melihat jam.

"Iya. Terima kasih ya Ino-san."

* * *

**~ GaaIno ~**

* * *

Gelap pekat menghiasi langit dengan beberapa gantungan-gantungan bintang yang bersinar terang. Bulan sudah menempati posisi matahari yang tadi bersinar terang dan ceria. Bulan yang tampak malu-malu itu ditutupi oleh beberapa lembar awan. Indahnya bulan purnama.

Mata biru _sapphire_ itu tak hentinya memandangi langit malam. Gadis pirang cantik itu sukses tidak meneteskan air mata saat Shikamaru menempelkan bibirnya pada gadis berkuncir empat itu di pemberkatan mereka. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa sedih dan gundah. Siap tidak siap, dia harus merelakan pria pemalas itu.

Ya, dia harus siap. Sejauh ini dia belum meneteskan cairan bening itu. Bahkan dia sudah tidak lagi meneteskan cairan bening itu. Entah kenapa. Apa mungkin dia sudah bisa tegar? Apa mungkin hatinya sudah terhibur oleh seseorang?

Terhibur?

Ya. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ketika dia memikirkan sosok berambut merah bata itu dia selalu bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengancam keluar. Apa artinya ini? tanya Ino dalam hati.

"Kau sukses tidak menangis. Aku kagum." ucap seseorang yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Ino menoleh dan mendapati Gaara yang juga sedang memandang langit.

"Kazekage-sama…"

"Hn. Bicara normal saja. Lagipula kita seumuran, Ino." kata Gaara tenang.

"Eh?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Jadi aku memanggilmu apa?"

"Terserah. Sepertinya kau punya banyak julukan untukku." Ino yang mendengar ucapan Gaara langsung memanas karena malu. Tapi, sesaat kemudian Ino yang sudah pulih dari malunya, memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk Gaara.

"Baiklah, sepertinya Kaze-pan lebih cocok," ucap Ino tersenyum jahil. Gaara yang mendengar itu menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Kaze-pan?"

"Kazekage-panda!" jawab Ino tertawa. Melihat mimik Gaara yang sepertinya kesal menambah tawa Ino.

Gaara yang melihat tawa Ino, mimik Ino dan wajah Ino yang senang, mau tak mau membuatnya tersenyum juga. Sadar sedang diperhatikan intens, Ino menghentikan tawanya. Sedangkan Gaara juga sudah memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

Agak lama mereka dalam balkon gedung pesta itu. Mereka saling melihat pada langit malam yang indah dengan ornament-ornamen bintang yang cantik. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tapi, yang namanya Ino. Tidak bisa diam dalam waktu panjang. Apalagi masalah yang dideranya sudah agak mendingan. Dia mulai hiperaktif lagi.

"Ne, Kaze-pan…"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa kau tidak dengan pengawal-pengawalmu? Sejak awal kita bertemu, kau selalu sendirian. Padahal seorang Kazekage kan harusnya dikawal di mana-mana," tanya Ino tanpa memandang Gaara. Gaara hanya mendengus.

"Harus ya? Aku bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Lagipula aku ingin sendiri kalau berada di Konoha." Jawab Gaara. Keheningan menyapa mereka kembali. Ino yang sebenarnya ingin berbasa-basi lagi, tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ah ya Kaze-pan! Maksud kata-katamu sebelum kita sampai ke rumah Shikamaru itu apa? Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Ino. Gaara sedikit merona dan memandang ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Yang mana? Aku lupa."

"HEE! Kau lupa? Bagaimana bisa? Dasar Kaze-pan," sahut Ino kesal. Dalam hati dia sangat penasaran apa yang sebenarnya Gaara maksudkan.

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan itu lagi. Mulai tenggelam lagi pada pikiran masing-masing. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Gaara memulai pembicaraan yang kelihatannya agak serius. Terlihat dari nada suaranya.

"…Kau mau kuberitahu?"

"Eh…? Mau," jawab Ino spontan. Dia lihat Gaara agak memerah. Apa? Ada apa? Batin Ino.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke gadis pirang itu dan mendekat. Ino mau tidak mau mundur karena agak takut pada Gaara sampai punggungnya menyentuh pagar balkon lantai dua itu. Kemudian Gaara meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping pinggang pengguna _shintenshin_ itu. Mata _jade_ itu menatap lekat-lekat pada mata _sapphire_ milik Ino.

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat aku?" tanya Gaara menatap Ino dengan intens dan penuh perasaan. Ino yang merasa Gaara hanya mengulang kalimatnya masih merasa bingung.

"Ya, ya, Kaze-pan. Aku melihatmu. Tidak usah seperti ini juga kan?" jawab Ino sambil mendorong dada bidang Gaara. Tapi percuma, Gaara tidak bergeming dari posisinya dan tangannya yang kekar tidak bergerak sesenti pun.

"Lihat aku, Ino. Lihat aku sebagai seorang laki-laki biasa yang bisa tertarik pada seorang gadis." ucapan Gaara seketika membuat Ino menghentikan aksi dorongnya. Mata biru itu melebar, tangannya masih berada di dada Gaara tapi sudah berhenti mendorong.

Walaupun lambat menyadarinya, Ino tahu kalau ini adalah pernyataan perasaan. Ino menatap mata _jade_ itu dengan muka memerah dan kaget. Dan Ino pun baru tahu kalau darah Gaara mengumpul di pipinya dengan sangat banyak. Ino berpikir sebentar.

"…Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku melihatmu sebagai wanita?" jawab Ino sambil setengah bercanda.

Gaara yang mendengar jawaban Ino, kaget. Sangat tidak diharapkan sama sekali. Kenapa di saat serius seperti ini dia malah bercanda? Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan gadis berambut panjang satu ini.

"Ino… Aku serius," suara Gaara sedikit terdengar frustasi. Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kecut.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sabaku No Gaara. Aku tidak mau menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasanku," jawab Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Gaara yang menanggapinya hanya diam saja.

Mereka diam dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Mereka lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing walaupun mata mereka saling beradu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian kepala Gaara mendekat pada Ino. Semakin mendekat dan Gaara memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Ino hanya melebarkan matanya kaget.

Beberapa detik kemudian Gaara melepaskan kecupannya. Lalu Gaara mengistirahatkan dahinya ke dahi Ino. Mukanya tampak lebih merah dari biasanya. Dan Ino pun juga begitu, sama-sama menyaingi warna rambut Gaara.

"Aku akan menunggumu melupakan Shikamaru dan benar-benar berpaling padaku. Aku tidak peduli berapa waktu yang akan kau butuhkan." ucap Gaara. Ino membelalak tidak percaya.

"Apa? Oh, Demi Tuhan! Kazekage sepertimu mau menunggu seorang kunoichi biasa yang tidak punya keahlian apa-apa ini? Derajatmu turun, Tuan!" balas Ino tidak percaya.

"Kau salah. Kau punya keahlian," sanggah Gaara. Ino hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa? Bahkan untuk menyaingi Sakura saja aku tidak bisa." kata Ino dengan sedih. Gaara hanya tersenyum. Senyum asli yang sangat jarang dia tampilkan.

"Kau punya keahlian untuk menaklukan hatiku."

_*BLUSH*_

Muka Ino sekarang benar-benar setara dengan warna rambut Gaara. Dia tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang baru dia dapatkan. Mendapatkan seorang pengganti dengan waktu cepat bukanlah hal yang dapat dipercaya. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih berwibawa, tampan, keren dan pandai merayu ini?

"Ne, Kaze-pan…" panggil Ino dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Gaara mau tak mau semakin memerah.

"Hnn…" balas Gaara tersenyum kecil. Ino hanya menatap mata Gaara dengan intens.

"…Sepertinya kau tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menungguku melupakan Shikamaru." kata Ino lembut. Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Bagusla—" sahutan Gaara terpotong oleh sambutan lembut bibir tipis sang gadis pirang.

Ino menciumnya. Tangannya dengan rileks bertengger di leher Gaara. Gaara yang semula kaget menjadi rileks juga dan membalas kecupan bibir Ino. Mereka terus begitu selama beberapa lama. Tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Dunia serasa milik berdua, kata pepatah.

Mereka tidak tahu berapa lama mereka menautkan bibir mereka, sampai akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan bibir mereka masing-masing. Mereka menatap intens satu sama lain. Kemudian tersenyum. Mereka berdua jatuh ke dalam pelukan yang agak lama.

* * *

**~ GaaIno ~**

* * *

"Oh iya, Kaze-pan. Kau kan tidak tinggal di sini," ucap Ino sedih setelah beberapa obrolan kecil dengan Gaara. Gaara yang mendengar itu memutar otak sedikit dan akhirnya tersenyum tipis. Gaara merenggangkan pelukan mereka.

"Tenang saja, Ino. Rokudaime akan sering mengutusmu ke Suna," jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum jahil. Ino hanya memukul dada bidang Gaara.

"Nggak mau, ah! Di Suna kan panas," jawab Ino sambil terkekeh kecil.

"GAARA! INO-SAN! Di mana kalian? GA—"

Gaara dan Ino yang masih setengah berpelukan dikagetkan oleh seorang wanita berpakaian putih berkuncir empat. Dan tidak lupa di sebelahnya ada seorang ninja yang terkenal pemalas. Serta seorang _puppetter_ Suna.

Mereka berlima jatuh dalam kesunyian selama beberapa detik. Gaara dan Ino langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Detik kemudian ketiga orang tadi berteriak menggoda pasangan kekasih yang baru jadi itu.

"CIEEE…! Sudah kuduga! Kalian memang akhirnya jadi!" goda Kankurou sementara Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan Temari bersiul.

Apakah melupakan seseorang dengan cepat itu bisa dipercaya? Yah, kita lihat saja kelanjutan kisah Gaara dan Ino ini. Ino pasti dengan cepat melupakan sosok Shikamaru dalam kehidupannya. Eh, bukannya sudah lupa? Entahlah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

Fyuh, ini baru pertama kali bikin one-shot yang panjangnya kaya gini!

Yah, semoga kalian suka dengan GaaIno ini ^^

Kalau ada yang salah, silahkan lapor ke kantor pengaduan di sebelah *geplaked* eh maksud saya bilang aja di review ya! Biar aku perbaiki :)

Semoga tidak terkesan _rush _~O_O~ *berdoa di kuil*

Yosh! Akhir kata, semoga minna-san bisa menikmati fic gajeku ini.

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
